Seelenschwester
by MimiK
Summary: Haldirs Tod, so schön gespielt er auch war , war ziemlich überflüssig. Daher hier etwas zum Thema: eigentlich....


Die Welt blieb für ihn stehen. Ein einziger Schlag löschte jede Bewegung in seiner Wahrnehmung aus.

Aus Haldir, dem Elben, wurden zwei Existenzen, sein Ich gespalten. Während sein Körper deutlich spürte, wie er langsam das Gleichgewicht verlor, hinab sank und von Aragorn aufgefangen wurde, entfloh das, was die Menschen Seele nannten, in die Sphären jenseits allen materiellen Lebens. Der Teil seines Seins, der noch auf Mittelerde weilte, hauchte in Aragorns Armen das Leben aus.

Still war es. Der Lärm der Schlacht mutierte zum absoluten Antipol.

Haldir, nun bar jeglicher irdischer Existenz, fühlte sich befreit. Sein Blick glitt hinab von den sphärischen Höhen. Tief unter ihm kämpften Menschen und Elben Seite an Seite gegen Sauromans Untiere. Dort, er nahm es genau wahr, wagten Aragorn und Gimli, der Zwerg, einen Ausbruch. Hätte er noch einen Körper besessen, lautes Gelächter hätte Haldir geschüttelt, als der Krieger den Zwerg mitten in die Meute auf der Brücke schleuderte.

Viele Eindrücke entstanden für ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Seine Elbensinne wurden nochmals um ein Vielfaches geschärft. Zeit hatte an Bedeutung verloren. Ihm schien, als wäre er an vielen Orten der Schlacht zugleich. Er verlor sich in den Kämpfen und bedauerte, nichts mehr tun zu können.

Ein Sturm hob an.

Der Wind wehte heftig, und sein Echo wurde von den die Festung schützenden Felsen zurückgeworfen. Es war ein Sturm der jenseitigen Welt, wie Haldir erkannte. Die Anderen blieben von diesen Böen völlig unbehelligt.

Das ihn umgebene Dunkel der Nacht tat sich auf. Licht, ein kaltes Licht umgab ihn nun.

Er fror nicht, fühlte keine Hitze. Das Leuchten zog ihn an. Haldir fühlte den Zwang, darin aufzugehen, wie es andere Elben vor ihm getan hatten. Er hörte, nein, fühlte ihre Stimmen.

Haldir wandte sich um, fort von dem Licht, hinab. Er würde Mittelerde mit einigem Bedauern verlassen. War dies schon seine Zeit zu gehen? Sein Ende, bestimmt von den Vätern und Vorvätern? In all dem Schlachtgetümmel wurde er sich plötzlich wieder seines Körpers bewußt. Wollte er von dieser Existenz lassen?

Seine Entscheidung war noch nicht gefallen, da spürte Haldir eine Hand, die nach ihm griff. Eine Existenz, seiner zwischen den Welten gleich, doch mehr als er selbst auf Mittelerde verhaftet, streckte sich, um ihn zu erreichen.

„Haldir!" Der Elbe spürte seinen Namen mehr, als er ihn hörte. „Haldir."

Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, als er darauf horchte. Schmerz, aber auch tiefe Freude.

„Seelenschwester." antwortete seine ideelle Existenz und behutsamer, „Gefährtin."

Ismadiel war ihm gefolgt.

Die Schlacht um ihn herum verschwand im Zeitennebel. Statt ihrer nahm er Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit wahr: den Tag, an dem Elrond ihn zu Galadriel entsandt hatte, die Schönheit Lothlóriens und alle Stunden seines Lebens. Ismadiel aus dem Volke Celeborns und Galadriels hatte ihm diese Erinnerungen gebracht.

Haldir erkannte jetzt, daß es ihr Schmerz gewesen war, den er gefühlt hatte.

Ismadiel - ein Name wie ein Wesen aus einem sehr alten Lied – zog ihn ins Leben zurück. Dort unten neben seinem kalten Körper konnte er ihre Gestalt erkennen, als er sich wieder zur Festung hinab wandte. Seine Augen blickten ein letztes Mal hinauf zu dem berückendem Licht. Haldirs Entscheidung hieß Rückkehr.

Ein dunkler Strudel zog ihn rasch nach unten. Er bäumte sich schmerzerfüllt auf, als er in seinen Körper zurückkehrte. Ismadiel hielt ihn.

„Verzeih," bat sie leise, „ich konnte dich nicht gehen lassen."

Er öffnete die Augen und erkannte, wie sein Bild sich in den ihren widerspiegelte. Leise stöhnte er vor Schmerz. Schließlich fand er seine Sprache wieder.

„Ich konnte dich nicht verlassen, Seelenschwester." beschwichtigte er sie, „Das Licht rief nach mir. Das uralte Vergehen unserer Rasse war mir verhießen, doch du hast mich an mein Leben erinnert... an all das, was war, an das, was ist, und das, was sein wird."

Dort, wo sie waren, hatte die Schlacht bereits vor Stunden getobt. Leichen von Menschen, Elben und Uruk-hais lagen in einem unbeschreibbaren Durcheinander. Orientierungslose Orks stolperten dicht neben ihnen vorbei. Sie nahmen die beiden Elben jedoch nicht wahr.

Haldir erkannte den Schleier warmen Lichts, den Ismadiel über sie beide geworfen hatte. Sie sahen die Welt, doch die Welt außerhalb konnte sie nicht wahrnehmen.

Behutsam bewegte Ismadiel Haldirs Körper, so daß sein Kopf auf ihrem Schoß zu liegen kam. Seine Verletzungen waren schwer gewesen. Sie hatte viel von ihrer Kunst aufbieten müssen, um ihn seinem Schicksal zu entreißen.

„Sie werden siegen, die Menschen." flüsterte sie. „ Ich habe ein Heer gesehen, dort hinter den Bergen. Gandalf führt es..."

„Dein Gewand," murmelte er schwach, „ich werde es beschmutzen. Meine Verletzung..." Der Schmerz raubte ihm die Stimme.

Sie lächelte, was er mehr spürte, als er es sah, waren seine Augen doch schon wieder geschlossen. Ihr kamen seine Züge noch bleicher vor als sonst. Doch Ismadiel fürchtete nicht mehr, daß sein stolzer Blick nie wieder über die Ebene schweifen würde.

„Die Axt eines Orks." Ihre Stimme klang tadelnd.

Haldir wußte nicht, ob der Tadel seiner Unachtsamkeit oder dem Ork galt. Eine andere Frage stahl sich in seine Gedanken, die beantwortet wurde, bevor er sie stellen konnte.

„Ich bin eine Heilerin."

„Die Menschen sehen Elben nicht ohne Grund als Zauberwesen an." entgegnete Haldir und hustete.

„Galadriel gab mir die Erlaubnis, dich vor die Entscheidung zu stellen. Und warum sollte unsere Macht, mögen Menschen, Zwerge und Hobbits sie Zauber nennen, dich nicht retten dürfen? Mein Bruder. Mein Gefährte."


End file.
